


Dead. Stupid Scarhead

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, M/M, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter died in the War leaving behind a Veela mate he never knew he had. It has been decades since then and Draco has lost all grip on reality without Harry to anchor him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead. Stupid Scarhead

Dead. That is what Potter is. Dead and buried and _not with Draco_. Idiot. He hated him. He loved him. He missed him. He envied him. Dead. Dead while Draco is locked in one room with a tiny window and fed by a mute house elf every day. Stupid Scarhead. His Harry. Why did he have to be dead? The Dark Lord tortures him for Potter being his mate. It is not his fault. He can't change it. Change. No. That is scary and bad. His Harry. _His_. Draco will find a way to get him back. Yes. The Dark Lord taught him that things don't have to stay dead. Buried. There is still a body there for Draco to find. Escape. He has to escape first. Use the elf and kill the guards and find his mate. Having no wand does not matter anymore. Draco is beyond wands. He's Veela. He's _more_. Stupid Scarhead. Leaving him like this was rude and cruel and Draco will have to teach him to behave properly. Idiot. He hated him. He loved him. He missed him. He envied him. How long has it been? He counts the scratches on the wall. 77 years.


End file.
